wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows OMV
Windows Codename Delta is codename of Windows OMV. It is also known as Windows OMV, due to name. It is a successor of Windows 2000 Datacenter Server. As for OMV it is named after Austrian petrol station as for Delta it is named after fouth letter of Greek alphabet and seventh letter of Pearler alphabet History Pre-Nashville Before Windows Cleveland was released, there was Windows 95 OSM. In 1996 Microsoft released a build of Windows 95 called build 4.10.999. However it is codenamed Cleveland. Pre-Seven, "Nashville" Later, the build is renamed from "Cleveland" to "Nashville". Due to Windows NT 4.0 and development of Windows 98 it is cancelled and original build was merged in order to develop Windows Memphis. The release intended to focus on a tighter integration between Windows and Internet Explorer, in order to better compete with Netscape Navigator. After the deal with Rosie Inc. it is reset with a Plus pack, an early version of Outlook and a new version of Internet Explorer. Later, the reset build being merged with NT project "Seven" to form Windows Codename: Antarctica. "Seven" During development of Windows NT 5.0 Microsoft made a deal with Rosie Inc. to make their OS together. In late 1996, they created the Windows codename: Seven build 7777.7, which is updated version of Windows 5.0 Beta 1. It introduced logon screen, firewall, new start menu,start screen and Internet Explorer 7.7. It is planned to be released in July 7 1997. Several Seven builds were part of early Windows NT 5.0 builds. However, the project proved to be too ambitious. They merged reset Windows Nashville and Windows codename Seven to form Windows Codename: Antarctica in May 1997. "Antarctica" In 1997, Windows Antarctica was formed, and planned to be released in mid 1999. However,due to builds of Windows 2000 (NT 5.0), which EUR edition was released three days before first build of Beta 3), it is updated. Build 1111.1 It introduced Microsoft Office 1999, Microsoft Edge Browser, and Emergency mode. "Delta" Five days after the release of Windows 2000, Windows Antarctica was renamed to Windows Codename Delta by adding Windows 2000 Datacenter features to the Windows NT 5.0 EUR features and Windows Antarctica features. On build 2000.1 there was a debate when is this actual pre-alpha of Windows OMV or post RTM build of Windows 2000 Datacenter Server. However, the only execption of this combined build is the rare boot screen with "Datacenter Server" instead of "Server Family". This means the beta testers and users to not confusing the build with the Server and Advanced Server ones. On build 2012.8 it introduces startup and shutdown screens. At WinHEC in January 31 2000, Microsoft officially announced and presented an early build of Delta (build 2020.4), focusing on a new modularized architecture, built-in CD burning, fast user switching, and updated versions of the digital media features introduced by ME. At build 2022.8 (A.K.A Pre-Developer Release) bootscreen "Microsoft Windows 2000 Datacenter Server" was renamed to "Microsoft Codename: Delta" dropping "Datacenter Server" because this Windows version was special for Rosie Inc's "Delta OS" a server OS. It also indroduced logoff screen. At build 2022.9 it introduced white version of Windows Standard theme, later to be known as "Prototype". Build 2034.6 introduced new startup and shutdown sounds. The startup sound is reversed Windows NT 5.0 EUR startup. The shutdown sound is chime assemble with turning and transforming into Windows 98 startup sound, ending with it's RTM shutdown sound. The logon sound is Windows CE startup and the logoff sound is Windows NT 5.0 EUR shutdown sound. It also introduced updated version of 98 error,notify and ding. It also introduced new sound: balloon sound(also introduced balloon), excalmation sound, critical sound,asterisk sound, battery low sound and battery critical sound. It keep the start-up and shutdown sounds of previous versions. Developer release was released in March 9 2000, build 2143.9 ,the Windows 2000 Server logo was replaced by normal Windows 2000 logo. Prealpha version was released in May 7 2000, build 2176.7. Techincal Alpha was released in June 1 2000, build 2200.0 . Alpha version was released in June 5 2000,build 2222.2. Pre-Beta version was released in June 23 2000, build 2230.8 . It featured updated version of Start button. Technical Beta was released in July 8 2000,build 2255.6 . Beta 1 was released in May 13 2001, build 2311.5. Beta 2 was released in June 31 2001, build 2400.0. Beta 2.5 was released in September 1 2001, build 2419.8. Beta 2.5.7 was released in September 10 build 2428.5. The last build before official name of the project has revealed is build 2406.7. Then Windows Delta will be known as Windows OMV. The choice began on September 15 2001 and ended on September 20 2001. There were three choices. "OMV" Originally, Windows Delta shoud named choice of eitner "Windows.NET" or "Windows 2001" or even "Windows NT 5.5". The most popular choice was Windows.NET. Before Windows OMV was confirmed, Bill Gates think, that none of them will be used, due to changed plan. The plan changed because of the OS was not even fully finished for year 2001, server has not improved and Windows Codename Delta is being different to Windows 2000. Neither does Tev Hanamadski. Before Windows Nashville being developed, Bill Gates went to Vienna while the others were on Greece, everytime when his european car's gas is running out he went to OMV. He states, that OMV is his favorite european petrol station. Many OMV employees worked at Microsoft. Rosie Inc. being confused. The founder think it is ambitious, choice is logo of OMV or the text itself. Most of employees choosed the logo, since the OS was made with patnership and friendship of Rosie Inc. and OMV. Tev Hanamadski agreed. The concept of Windows OMV beta was began in September 23 2001. October 3 2001, Windows OMV Beta 2.7 was released, build 2430.1. Beta 2.9 was released in October 10 2001, build 2500.0. Beta 3 was released in October 29 2001, build 2533.8. Final Beta Release was released in November 23 2001, build 2540.4. Release Preview was released in December 9 2001, build 2555.5. Release Candidate 0 was released in December 13 2001, build 2560.9. Release Candidate 1 was released in December 22,2001,build 2575,9. Release Candidate 2 was released in December 28 2001, build 2590.6. Pre-RTM build of Windows OMV was released in January 3 2002 build 2591.3. RTM Escrow build was released in January 7 2002, build 2592.0. RTM of Windows OMV was released in January 10 2002,build 2593.5. General availability of Windows OMV was released in January 19 2002 ,build 2595.7 . Release to web of Windows OMV was released at January 24 2002,build 2599.1. Windows OMV officially released at February 22 2002, build 2600.0. Service Pack There are 8 service packs and 2 rollup and 1 security rollup. First was released in May 13 2002. Second was released in July 4 2002. Third was released in August 30 2002. Fouth was released in September 29 2002. First rollup was released in October 11 2002. Fifth (Halloween service pack) was released in October 31 2002. Sixth was released in November 30 2002. Service Pack 6a (X-mas and Tez Barack update) was released in December 25 2002. Second rollup was released in December 29 2002. Seventh was released in January 1 2003. Security rollup was released in May 13 2004. The updated version of security rollup was released on May 20 2004. The Second Edition was released in December 1 2004.Anniversity update was released in October 2005. The November update was released in November 10 2005. The Creators Update was released in December 4 2005. Power pack was released on January 10 2006. The post-RTM build was released on Febuary 29 2008. The Plus pack was released on March 10 2008. The OSM feature was released on April 3 2008. The third edition was released on May 13 2008. Windows OMV R2 was released on October 3 2008. The updates were being followed one by one. The source model is shared source, and it's kernal is NT one. Support End of life announcement was on May 1 2010. Last order date was ended on April 18 2011. Mainsteam support ended on April 20 2011. Remaining mainsteam support ended on June 1 2017. Extended support end on May 13 2018. Remaning extended support ends on December 31 2020. However, due to Wannacry and Petya.a ransomware virus, Microsoft released emergency patches for Windows OMV, XP and Server 2003. One is from May 15, the other one is from 4 July 2017. Only 1% of infected computers are using Windows OMV. Aftermath, the latest Windows Defender version is requied for 2000 and OMV, through the original version is kept. Like XP, it ended up in BSOD, instead of being encrypted. Gallery Alpha.png|An alpha bootscreen of Delta. Whistler2257 (1).png|Developer release bootscreen Setup04.PNG|Build 2022.8 bootscreen from pre-Developer Release winme.png|A Codename: Seven screen. It shows different styles of Seven. 4015_025.png|Pre-Beta bootscreen декор1.png|Pre-alpha bootscreen win2000advserv.png|Rare Datacenter bootscreen only shown pre-build 2022.8/ build 2000.1 - build 2022.8. Delta 2145 shudown.png.bmp|Codename Delta Build 2143.9 Shutdown Window delta2222.2.png.bmp|Codename Delta Build 2143.9 Empty Desktop DELTA.png.bmp|Codename Delta Build 2143.9 windows-95-98-2000-logo.png|Technical Beta bootscreen wfe2.png|Beta 0 Milestone 2 bootscreen codename delta log on.png|The earliest version of logon screen during Build 2156.6 winxppro-932x699.png|Later version of logon screen Trivia * So far, Windows OMV is the longest Windows version ever developed. If one counts Windows Nashville, it makes it even longer. * It was unknown if there are any reset build of Windows Nashville. Scientist-Historicans, beta-testers belive, that there '''are '''some. There are build 4.10.1055 and 4.10.1167. It is unknown if they are real or fake. * Before the name is revealed, Windows users and fans, and beta-testers give a new name for new Windows version. The fan-name is Windows Server 2002. (Coincidentally, Windows OMV ''is ''Windows Server 2002, just not the fans excepted) * It was unknown what build is concept build of Windows OMV. Until 2010, Scientists and beta-testers analysed that the concept version of the build is build 2406.8. * Windows Powered Family was released during Windows OMV development. The Advanced Server version of Windows Powered share same things as Windows OMV. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-I2tVrClLo. Then Neptune and Odyessy had survived: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lui0dQhcsNI , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjeBmQVZWTE. This means that they are successtor of Windows OMV. ** Windows OMV is a sister/brother to Windows 2000 according to either Apple Inc, or due to pre-Development Release. ** Unlike every other Windows OS, Windows OMV hasn't have it's normal counterpart, though this is a server OS. ** The features of Windows Powered were added to Windows OMV during development of seventh service pack. *** The Prototype theme in post-Alpha releases looks identical to Luma from Windows XP. Category:Windows Category:Server